The Werewolf with the Black Tattoo
by Azrael's Addiction
Summary: Remus is talked into getting a tattoo. SBRL


**The Werewolf with the Black Tattoo**

* * *

"I hate you."

"Nah, you don't"

"Yes, I really, really do."

"Well, maybe right now, but you won't in a few minutes."

Remus flushed three different shades of scarlet. Sirius' record was twelve shades and an overtone of violet.

"There is no way in hell I'm taking the bandage off."

"But Moony, the worst part is already over."

Remus raised an eyebrow. He crossed his arms as if to say it didn't change anything.

Sirius tried a different angle. "It's dead sexy on you, Moony."

Remus sighed in a way that suggested defeat, but made no move towards the bandage on his lower back. "I don't understand why you find a needle shoved under my skin and then injecting it with ink attractive."

Another grin and Sirius reached out to toy with Remus' earbob. "I think we've already been over this."

Remus groaned and pulled his cotton t-shirt over his head. "You're affixation with muggle customs is borderline manic, Padfoot. Freudian almost. We should have your mind turned out."

"Sure, Remus. Anything you say, Remus. Hurry up."

The white cotton of his shirt pooled at Remus' feet and he slid his pants lower on his hips, having already divested his trousers. Remus turned around so that Sirius could peel off the bandage for him. Sirius licked his lips and slowly revealed Remus' tattoo. His fingers were hot against the cool skin of Remus' lower back.

The skin around the tattoo was slightly pink and inflamed—a slight rise in his flesh. The skin over his back was so tight that the letters followed the knob of his lowest vertebrae. The 'a' in 'Black' curled around this bone perfectly.

Sirius moaned and sat down on the edge of their bed, his knees feeling like jam. Remus looked over his shoulder at him and smiled at Sirius' expression.

"How does it look?"

At the parlor, the muggle doing the tattoo had been skeptical. The sketch that Sirius had made was crude and the quill ink blurred the lines a bit.

"I don't understand, mate," he had said, "you want 'Black' in calligraphy on his back. Nuffin' else?"

Sirius had huffed in frustration. "Black ink, nothing. Jesus, it's right there."

Remus had chewed his lip nervously, occasionally glaring at Sirius between his stuttered apologies to the artist.

"Perfect." Sirius licked his lips and leaned forward to press a kiss just above the waistband of Remus' pants. Remus gasped and the muscles of his back twitched in response. Sirius' fingers curled around Remus' hipbones, bringing him closer. His tongue slowly traced the letters. "God, that's hot."

"You…h-have weird kinks, Padfoot."

Sirius hummed neutrally, moving his mouth over to the paw prints and crescent moon. "That bloke was a berk, but _damn_ did he do a good job."

It had turned out rather small, so as not to show over Remus' trousers. The side detailing so small no one would be able to notice it unless they were as close as Sirius was now. It wasn't really the size of the tattoo that mattered—it was there and that was enough.

Remus' head rolled back in satisfaction.

Sirius' tongue traced lower until he was nibbling on the waistband of Remus' boxers. He pulled them lower—so low they barely hung off of Remus' protruding hipbones.

He kissed the tattoo again then growled, "Off. Now."

Remus made to remove the pants, but Sirius was faster; opting to tear the fabric instead. Remus staggered and swore. "Jesus, Pads, we have all night. You don't need to—_oh_."

Sirius' tongue stiffened and elongated inside of Remus, curling up to touch the elusive bundle of nerves. Remus gasped and his legs made a genuine effort at melting. Sirius threw his arms around Remus' waist and hips to keep him standing. The wild gesture pushed Sirius even closer.

Remus was gasping silently, biting his lip and moaning deep in his throat. The little sounds sunk into Sirius' skin, electrifying his very blood. He felt that his skin just might melt off his muscles and bone at any moment—it terrified him.

"S-Sirius, please."

Sirius whimpered with need and pulled away from Remus violently. Remus started to move, but it wasn't fast enough. Sirius threw the boy's body on the bed roughly. Remus let out a gasp of surprise which transformed into a moan when Sirius began assaulting his face, neck, chest, hips, legs then back up again. Sirius' knees were around his hips, hands planted on either side of his head.

He pulled up, gasping and shaking, staring at Remus intently. "Wh-how do you want it?"

Remus looked up at him, curiously blank. That was one thing about Remus; the more aroused he was the more he sunk into this distant relaxed expression. His lips were parted slightly and his eyes inquisitively wide. As if he were asking a question that only Sirius could answer.

He stretched his arms up above his head and arched his back. Sirius moaned at the elongation of his muscles underneath the pale skin. Remus twitched and whined at the near-orgasmic sensation crawling up his muscles. Sirius imitated the sound.

Amused, Remus looked up at his lover and quirked an eyebrow, knowing who was really in control here.

"Sit up."

Sirius obeyed instantly, resting on his haunches.

"You might want to take your bottoms off."

Clumsily, Sirius wrestled his trousers and pants off. Remus snickered all the while, which Sirius responded to with a playful slap against Remus' thighs.

"Now what?"

Remus kicked a leg over Sirius' shoulder. His heel dug into the back of his neck, urging him closer. "Please don't tell me I have to walk you through this part, too."

Sirius growled and pulled the leg closer, seized the other one and threw it over his other shoulder. Remus locked his ankles behind Sirius' neck. He tangled his own fingers into the tawny hair thrown across the pillows.

Sirius stared for a moment and then tucked his chin against his chest. The stretch of his name across Remus' back was the final straw.

He thrust into Remus quickly, not willing to waste anymore time preparing Remus. They both hissed in pleasure-pain and Remus quirked his hips upwards encouragingly.

"Merlin," Sirius thrust harder, his hands around his lovers hips to get him closeclose_closer_. He could feel the methodical tension and forced relaxation of Remus' muscles, goading him into movement.

Right then.

Remus nearly screamed when Sirius found the right angle. His fingers dug into the mattress and clenched the sheets. Sirius repeated the motion harder and Remus gave a whimpering moan.

Sirius grunted and flexed his hips again, satisfied with Remus' response. He snaked a hand up to Remus' cock, squeezing hard.

When he could feel Remus' pulse beating in his fist, he gave a long stroke and rolled his hips again. Remus growled and bucked his hips backward, throwing Sirius off his pace. Sirius squeezed harder this time in retaliation. Remus' heels dug into his neck, bringing Sirius' head closer. Sirius squirmed as the werewolf thrust his hips forwards and set his own pace. Obligingly, Sirius followed suit with his hand.

Remus came first, completely silent except for the pounding of his over-excited heart. Sirius watched him come— fascinated by the play of emotions across his lover's face—before he gave a final thrust and was lost in his own world.

He pulled out a few moments later, and crawled up so that he was hovering over Remus. He nudged at the man's neck with his nose until Remus opened his eyes to look at him.

"So?"

"Worth it."

Sirius grinned, "Told you so."

Remus made a playful snap of his teeth towards Sirius. "But like hell am I getting another one."

"Fine."

Remus sighed in relief.

"But you didn't say anything about what I can get."

* * *

_Author's note: No more. I did this as a gift for those who asked, but I'm done! Remus will not be getting any more piercings, or tattoos, or any other alterations to his poor body._

_And I refuse to do one about Sirius' tattoo/piercing/branding/whatever. No.  
_

_No. No. No. No. No._


End file.
